


Failing English Is My Forte

by Electronicyouthjellyfish



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electronicyouthjellyfish/pseuds/Electronicyouthjellyfish
Summary: Clint and Tony share a cigarette while skipping class, weirdness ensues.Rated teen for bad language.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: High School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Failing English Is My Forte

Clint and Tony are smoking behind the science building again like when aren't they really? The teachers are yet to figure out where their little hidey hole is but Tony is passing all his classes anyway, well those that are actually important because what the hell is he going to use drama for, and they have basically given up on Clint passing. at the end of the day one student failing isn't going to bring the overall result down.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Tony asked, their conversations usually did sprout from a dumbass thought either one of them had and this was no different.

"Yeah I've kissed plenty of girls. What about you?" His only response to that question was a look that said 'do you even have to ask that I'm Tony motherfucking Stark'

"You ever kissed a boy though"

"Nah, you?"

"Me neither i'm pretty sure i'm straight"

"I’m just thinking out loud here..."

"Pfffff"

"Yeah I know shut up, but how do you know you're straight if you've never done anything with a guy"

"True that"

They go back to sharing a cigarette with a comfortable silence falling between them because sometimes silence is just so much better than talking.

"Soooo... Wanna make out?"

Clint looks at Tony then chucks the cigarette away, wiping his hands on his uniform without a second thought. "sure"  
Tony scoots closer to Clint, bringing his left hand up to the right side of Clint's face to pull him closer. When their lips connected it was a bit awkward like all new kisses are but only for a moment, after that they just let go and fell into a rhythm, just enjoying the kiss while it lasts. The slight scrape of stubble was a strange sensation and when wandering hands met flat chests instead of curves and softness it was definitely different but it wasn't weird. They stayed that way, kissing until they had to break away for a full breath of air. Clint let his back hit the wall again and Tony stayed leaning forward looking at him. checking the time and they still had 23 minutes until first break.

Clint lent forward again and placed a chaste kiss on his lips like this was just a day to day thing for them and Tony finally lent back on the wall so he is shoulder to shoulder with Clint

"You got any more cigs?"

"Nah, I need to roll some more" And with that he got his nicotine packet and started rolling some more

"So what's your hypothesis?"

"Oh my god have you actually been listening in science?!'' Tony said with a mock gasp and a dramatic hand on chest movement, who said he was failing drama?. He smirked when Clint shoved his shoulder and called him a dick but carried on rolling the paper, licking it then going on to the next one.

"Meh I don't know it just seemed normal to me so I wouldn't object to doing it again. What about you?"

"Literally that's how I felt, like of course it was different to what I'm used to but I wouldn't say no to going further"

"OooO am I that much of a turn on?" he said with a sarcastic tone and a wink

"Pfff I imagined you were (insert hot celeb here) to keep me from throwing up". 

"Ouch you wound me"

"You don't need a ego boost"

"How very dare you. My ego is very fragile I'll have you know"

Banter was like breathing for them, it often pissed the teachers and even their classmates of but who fucking cares. Clint snorted with laughter and rested his head on Tony's shoulder.

"What do we have next?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know, I only have English and art with you"

"That's because you're a smartass who is like top set for everything but English and that's because you don't even try."

"English is bullshit I can speak it perfectly fine why do I need to know about the 'what's done cannot be undone' shit"

"Hey! don't judge inspector calls!"

"Sweetie that quote was from Macbeth" he said with a teasing tone making Clint laugh

Tony cut his laugh with a forced kiss, making Clint groan and bring his hands up to his hair. this was far more passionate like it was actually going somewhere this time. Tony let his hand wander down Clint's chest until he got to his crotch where he found him half hard, he squeezed his dick through his trousers, making Clint groan into the kiss.

Suddenly Tony pulled away leaving Clint a bit shocked. He tucked a cigarette behind Clint's ear, slapped his face twice and stood up.

"See ya at lunch" He turned and walked away laughing and the image of Clint sat slumped against the wall, breathing hard with hard on and messed up hair. Clint just smirked and sat up, watching Tony walk away "dickhead”


End file.
